


When Harry Met Louis

by missymimi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Sex, BDSM, Best Friends, Fighting, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Light BDSM, Little Harry, M/M, Monogamy, Polyamory, Second Grade, Smut Eventually, Teachers, Threesome, Time Jump, i'll add as i go - Freeform, lemonade, little louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymimi/pseuds/missymimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't help but think back to that hot July day and wonder, "What if Harry had never bumped into me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry Met Louis

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new work. Tell me what you think.

It was hot. It was the kind of hot that stuck to your skin and made it all sticky, weighing you down with the moisture of it all. It made your clothes cling to every curve of your body in the most uncomfortable way, until you relented and picked the fabric off your sweaty body. It was the heat that made it hard to breathe and your hair all frizzy and your makeup slide off your face, no matter how much translucent powder or makeup setting spray you piled on. It was almost one hundred ten degrees in the small, shit-hole town of Greenville, but Louis could not stop smiling. 

The little boy with feathery locks and crooked teeth was running a little lemonade stand on the corner of the street by his home, angled just right, so his mother could peek out the window and make sure he was all right. The temperature didn't bother the boy, as it made joggers and walkers stop to buy his drink. Louis had made ten dollars so far, and by the thoughts of an eight year old, that was a lot of money. He was determined to make at least five more before his mother called him in for supper. 

The sign on his booth read "Louis' Lemonade," spelled with his mom, Jay's, help. He drew a tall glass of the sweet yellow treat with precisely seven ice cubes, just as he served his to all his customers, on the sign before he proudly hung it on his table. Louis had to have things done a certain way, had to follow a routine, and got all fussy when things were out of order. Jay used to worry about it, but now she realized it was just a little quirk of her son's. 

Louis had lived in Greenville his whole short life and he was too naïve to understand how terrible it was. With a declining population, rising crime rates, and the added problem of pollution, the town was going downhill, fast. It was never really a nice place before, but at least it used to be livable. Now, kids were developing asthma and other disorders due to the quality of the air and allergens in the crappy town. All Louis knew was that he loved his second grade class and he loved his teacher, Ms. Addams, and he would stay here as long as his mom and all his friends were here. 

Louis looked up from counting his money when he heard a bike approaching. He was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the bike and the sun's reflection on it. He squinted his eyes in time to see the luminescent yellow bike speeding towards him, and his stand. Louis raced out to stand in front of his table, trying in vain to protect it. 

"Watch out!" screamed the unknown rider of the bike. It was too late. 

The rider swerved enough to miss Louis, but ended up tumbling into the plastic table. The little boy with bright blue eyes started to cry as his lemonade was ruined, spilling into the grass everywhere. All his hard work went down the drain as the loose change from peoples' pockets he had gathered throughout the day flew into the grass, never to found again. 

The other boy, the driver of the faulty bike, looked up at Louis's teary face with a frown. He shucked off his helmet and stood on shaky, bruised legs, to comfort Louis. "Why are you crying?" he asked, his drawl slow and even. 

Louis sniffled hard and wiped his eyes. He was surprised his mom hadn't seen and come out to help/investigate/yell at this strange boy with piercing green eyes. "You-! You ruined my lemonade booth! And I lost all m-my money now!" he shrieked, putting his hands on his slender hips sassily. 

"m'Sorry. The brakes don't work so well on my bike. I just wanted to ride it," the stranger said. It was then that Louis realized he didn't recognize this other little boy. He wasn't in his class at school, and Louis would know if he went to second grade with him because the whole class was only ninety-eight people. 

"Who even are you?" Louis asked, voice still shaky from the trauma that had just occurred. 

"Harry. Harry Styles. My dad and I just moved here. I go to Greenville Elementary now," the boy, apparently Harry, explained. 

Louis let a little smile slip past him, as he was still a bit angry at Harry. "That's where I go!" he exclaimed. 

Harry grinned crookedly, showing off his deep dimples. A flare of jealousy rose in Louis's tummy. He wanted dimples, too. He wasn't done with Harry just yet. "Well, Harry. You can help me pick up my coins and then we can go inside to my mom for some ice cream," Louis decided. Harry nodded dutifully and bent down to start searching for the lost money. 

After a few moments, Harry spoke again. "What's your name?" he asked the boy. 

Louis looked up from the ground and smiled broadly. 

"Louis."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
